Pas si ennemis que ça…
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Magneto se laisse aller à des réflexions concernant ses actions et surtout Charles Xavier. Magneto X Xavier


Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Pas si ennemis que ça…

(Le titre est nul mais les titres c'est pas tasse ma tasse de thé)

Série : X-Men (vi vi j'ose)

Disclamer : J'ai rien prit à part mon jus d'orange adoré, je ne fume pas, je ne me drogue pas, je lis des mangas et je ne possède pas X-Men (dommage, j'aurais voulu Wolverine pour moi toute seule je vais le forcer ^________^)

Couple : Magneto X Charles Xavier (je sais, je sais mais ils sont choupis ^^) [Réanimation cardiaque par de beaux dieux pompiers à demis nus pour celles qui sont à terres]

Genre : euh euh euh euh je sais pas ^^ un peu POV sur les bord (rappel POV : pensées d'un personnage).

Dédicace: Pour Clotilde^^ qui est d'accord pour ce couple ^^

Cette fic contient des relations entre hommes, si cela vous gêne, si vous n'aimez pas, je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de poursuivre,,

Magnéto était un mutant, un être humain qui avait subi alors qu'il était jeune un changement dans la nature de ses cellules sans qu'il parvienne à comprenne le comment ou le pourquoi de cela était. Il constatait juste qu'il était différent des autres hommes.

Son nom venait des métaux : il avait le pouvoir de les altérer, de leur faire changer de forme au gré de ses envies.

Il était considéré par les humains comme un mutant très dangereux et ce, à juste titre.

Il haïssait tous les humains sans exception.

Seuls les mutants trouvaient grâce à ses yeux.

Son rêve était de faire de la planète un endroit où les mutants pourraient vivre en paix, sans les humains.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, contrairement à Charles Xavier, un autre mutant.

Charles…

En repensant à lui, le destin était une chose changeante et si ironique parfois.

Charles avait été son meilleur et son premier ami.

Ils avaient beaucoup partagé étant jeunes mais leurs convictions les avaient éloignés l'uns de l'autres.

Charles, cet utopiste comment aimait l'appeler Magnéto, avait le pouvoir de manipuler les pensées, de les pénétrer, d'altérer la mémoire…

Il pensait que les humains et mutants pouvaient vivre ensemble dans une pleine acceptation de leurs différences.

Quelle utopie !!

De tout temps, l'homme n'avait-il pas montré par sa furie et sa folie guerrière, sa soif de sang ? Son désir d'annihiler son semblable ? Pour des questions religieuse, du racisme, ethniques, politiques, des préférences sexuelles, une culture différente… Bref, tout simplement parce que l'autre était différent de lui même…

Charles laissait une chance à ces fous sanguinaires.

Quelle douce ironie amère !!

Magnéto sentit les souvenirs de son enfance martyrisée, rejetée des autres revenir dans sa mémoire comme la marée refluant sur la plage.

Il se souvint alors de sa première rencontre avec Charles Xavier, son ami et son ennemi à la fois.

Il ne détestait pas Xavier, il l'aimait même mais simplement leurs opinions, leurs convictions avaient achevé de les séparer.

Flash Back – Enfance de Magnéto - [C1] [C1]

Eric[C2] [C2] avait des cheveux en blanc. Ils avaient pris cette teinte alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi.

Il avait compris au fil des années que c'était une conséquence de ses pouvoirs.

Oui, ses pouvoirs, il était un mutant.

Il avait le pouvoir de tordre les métaux, une barre de fer pouvait tour à tour devenir un plat pour la cuisine ou une petite cuillère si c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Ce pouvoir l'avait sauvé et damné à la fois.

Ce dernier s'était révélé alors qu'il devait avoir une petite dizaine d'années.

Il était juif.[C3] [C3]

C'était la seconde guerre mondiale.

Un fou [C4] [C4]avait décrété que les juifs devaient porter l'étoile jaune, qu'ils étaient des sous-hommes et que finalement, seule l'extermination de cette satané race pourrait résoudre les problèmes de ces pauvres allemands : le chômage, l'inflation du mark, la perte des valeurs…

Comme de nombreuses familles auparavant paisibles, ils avaient été dénoncés par leurs voisins jaloux du commerce de fruits[C5] [C5] de son père.

Les forces militaires armées de leurs fusils étaient venues à l'aube.

Son père avait bien tenté de résister mais ce n'était qu'un commerçant légèrement bedonnant, il n'eut aucune chance. On les embarqua lui, son père et sa mère.

Toute la journée, ils furent trimballés de quartiers en quartiers avec les soldats qui se moquaient d'eux et ramassaient d'autres pauvres hères comme eux.

Il se tint serré dans la jupe de sa mère tant qu'il put.

Ils arrivèrent la nuit dans un autre village où on les laissa enfermés dans le camion serrés les uns contre les autres sans boire ni manger. Ils repartirent à l'aube pour s'arrêter quelques heures plus tard dans un endroit sinistre : un camp entouré de barbelés surveillés par des hommes armés des mitrailleuses en haut de tours et des chiens féroces.

On les fit débarquer, les soldats leur donnant des coups vicieux de fusils.

Puis on les examina chacun et on décida de le séparer de ses parents.

Confusément, il comprit que s'il ne faisait rien, jamais il ne les reverrait.

Il ne pouvait expliquer comment il le savait mais il sentait que cela était vrai.

Il cria de toutes ses forces, sa mère et son père lui répondirent. Ils ne voulaient pas être séparés.

Il hurla tant qu'il pu de toute la force de ses poumons mais les soldats les séparent, ils commencèrent à emmener ses parents de l'autre côté du barbelé.

A ce moment là, sans qu'il sache comment, il tendit la main vers la barrière et le métal commença à se tordre alors qu'il continuait d'hurler.

Sa première démonstration de puissance concernant ses pouvoirs fut interrompue par un coup de fusil derrière la nuque qui l'envoya dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

Flash Back – Enfance de Magnéto - Fin

Magnéto sentit son sang courir dans ses veines à une allure folle en repensant à la naissance et à la découverte de ses pouvoirs.

Etrangement, c'est ces mêmes pouvoirs qui lui avaient permis de survivre à son emprisonnement chez les nazis.

Il n'avait pas été tué car ceux-ci voulaient absolument comprendre son pouvoir, ils s'étaient « contentés » de faire des expériences sur lui, de terribles expériences qui le hantait encore pour lui rappeler l'enfer qu'il avait vécu, la naissance de sa haine insatiable envers l'humanité.

L'humanité cruelle, inhumaine, aimant tant se repaître de la souffrance d'autrui, les hommes étaient la plupart dominés par leurs mauvais instincts.

Les quelques rares humains peu mauvais étaient souvent engloutis par le reste de la société. L'homme restait son propre prédateur, un homme était un loup pour un autre homme.

C'est pourquoi Magnéto avait décidé de procéder à l'éradication de cette race.

Il fallait la raser, effacer toute trace de son passage, redonner à la Terre son éclat d'origine.

Celle-ci ne serait que mieux sans les humains qui la pillait, polluait et détruisant sans cesse.

Il ne resterait que des mutants.

Magnéto avait une autre alternative à cette fin pour les humains : procéder la mutation de ces derniers, cela ne serait pas sans danger pour eux mais il fallait qu'ils payent pour ceux qu'ils avaient fait.

L'humanité serait nettoyée à jamais.

Magnéto sourit à ses pensées.

Peut être que Charles ne serait pas opposé à cette idée.

Encore Charles…

Depuis qu'ils avaient choisis des voies différentes, il le trouvait constamment sur son chemin, face à lui, prêt à l'affronter sans jamais lui faire de mal et toujours à essayer de le raisonner, de le ramener sur le droit chemin comme il disait.

Comme si cela était encore possible !!

Il émit un rire sarcastique à cette pensée.

Il pensait trop souvent à Charles ses temps ci.

Son séjour forcé en prison avec les visites régulières de ce dernier pour jouer avec lui aux échecs [C6] [C6]jusqu'à sa libération récente. Ils avaient du se trouver souvent face à face.

Trop à son goût, Charles Xavier, maudit soit son nom, serait toujours au travers de sa route tant qu'il ne renoncerait pas à faire payer l'humanité.

Il repensa à sa rencontre avec ce dernier et à leurs aventures.

Flash Back – Rencontre Charles Xavier

Magnéto avait un peu moins de la trentaine quand il rencontra pour la première fois Charles Xavier.

Il était fort, il ne croyait pas aux humains mais avait découvert qu'il n'était pas le seul mutant sur terre.

Sa rencontre avec Charles Xavier dans la rue, leur reconnaissance réciproque et immédiate de leurs pouvoirs de mutants les avaient intrigués.

Eric avait invité l'homme en fauteuil roulant dans un café tranquille.[C7] [C7]

Charles Xavier qui avait des cheveux bruns et courts [C8] [C8]à cette époque le suivit.

Les deux hommes s'entendirent bien et c'était la première fois qu'ils rencontraient des mutants.

Ils décidèrent de s'associer.

Ainsi commença leur amitié.

Eric, qui prit le nom de Magnéto bien après, apprit l'enfance de Charles qui venait d'une famille riche. Il n'avait jamais eu le sentiment d'être rejeté car il pouvait manipuler les pensées des gens à sa guise.

Se sentant seuls dans ce monde, ils voulaient tous les deux rencontrer et trouver d'autres mutants afin de les aider à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs et aussi à survivre.

Ce projet les réunit pendant de longues années.

Les deux mutants s'entraînèrent ensemble, peaufinant ainsi leurs pouvoirs et les augmentant même. Ils apprirent à maîtriser bien des choses ensembles.

Inexorablement, les deux hommes seuls mutants dans un monde d'humains, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient alors, se rapprochèrent.

Ils tombèrent amoureux l'uns de l'autre et devinrent amants.

Leur liaison dura quelques années.

Ils construisirent Cérébro, un ordinateur qui pouvait amplifier les capacités de mutants de Charles et leur permettait de trouver des mutants, de communiquer avec eux….

Une machine extraordinaire qui les divisa définitivement.

Les deux hommes s'aimaient mais avaient des idées contraires en ce qui concernait leurs projets.

Leur solitude, leurs projets puis leur amour les avaient empêchés jusqu'à là de se déchirer et de se séparer.

Leur solitude s'était achevée par leur rencontre et la découverte d'autres mutants.

Cérébro, leur grand projet, symbolisant la réunion de leur pouvoir et de leur puissance, était enfin fini après tant d'année.

Quant à leur amour, il ne s'était pas vraiment achevé mais leurs idées, leur conception du monde, leurs convictions avaient fini par vaincre le lien les unissant.

Ils s'étaient séparés ennemis.

Ennemis dans leurs convictions, pensées, idées.

L'un avait foi en l'humanité, l'autre la honnissait.

L'un voulait vivre pacifiquement avec les humains, l'autre pensait cela impossible.

L'un aimait l'humanité alors que l'autre la haïssait.

Tout cela les avait séparés, ils devaient s'affronter pour leurs idéaux.

Chacun étant incapable de détruire l'autre, de part les liens passés les unissant étaient encore très fort.

Flash Back – Fin

Magnéto sur son siège soupira.

Il commençait un nouveau plan aujourd'hui.

Il allait récupérer sa fille Wenda aux pouvoirs extraordinaires.

Il allait la contrôler et ce serait la fin de l'humanité.

Bien sûr, Charles s'opposerait à lui mais il était certain en son moi intérieur qu'il ne pourrait faire de mal à sa fille, à leur fille…

Magnéto se leva.

Cet être allait peut être les réunir pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Magnéto avait hâte de revoir Charles.

De lire la surprise mais aussi la joie sur son visage.

Un nouveau futur s'ouvrait devant eux….

THE END

Je vous laisse vous imaginer leur rencontre ^^

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1]

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2]

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3]

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4]

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5]

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C6]

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C7]

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C8]


End file.
